One
by breathe into me
Summary: The doctor looked grim. It wasn't a good sign. [Rogan.Sophie.Rolo... Complete]


A/N: The song is Every Time by Simple Plan.

He walked through the doors making a hollow swishing sound against the silence of the waiting room. His white coat billowed behind him as he moved toward the family. Logan stood up first, quickly followed by Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, Emily, and Richard. The doctor looked grim. It wasn't a good sign.

"I'm really sorry, but she didn't make it…"

After this everything the doctor said became a deep, slow, monotone sound that Logan couldn't listen to anymore. He slowly sat back down, his eyes dull and un-seeing of the happenings in the sorrow-filled room. All his eyes could catch was the golden ring on his left hand.

'It was 3AM

When you woke me up

Then we jumped in the car

And drove as far as we could go

Just to get away'

Logan would forever remember the day he'd asked her to be his wife. It hadn't been planned, though he'd always known he would ask her someday. She was his one.

They'd been sitting at a beach on the coast of Connecticut tangled in each other's arms. Somehow they had gotten onto the topic of their future, though he never could remember how. After a short pause in the conversation, he just knew it was right.

"Hey, Ace, can you answer a question for me?" Logan inquired.

"Sure." Rory replied, looking up at him.

"Do you want a future with me?"

"Of course, you know that. Why?" She responded with a slight laugh.

"Then I have one more question for you." He looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Will you marry me?"

He could tell that she had not been expecting that by the look of shock on her face. Her mouth hung open and her popping blue eyes got big and round. Soon, he could see tears building up at the corners and she finally said a simple yes.

'We talked about our lives

Until the sun came up

And now I'm thinking about

How I wish I could go back

Just for one more day

One more day with you'

He could recall their wedding day like it had happened yesterday. No one in his family but Honor, Josh, and a few cousins had come. He had never forgiven his family for that.

Colin was his best man. Colin had been the only one keeping him from going insane with nerves. Finn couldn't be there because he had been on his honeymoon with Kaylie, a slightly neurotic redhead who was absolutely perfect for Finn.

He could still see every detail of the courtyard of the church as he looked down, waiting for her. It'd been hours and she still wasn't there. He'd later found out that the car had stalled and she'd forgotten to charge her cell phone.

When she'd finally arrived, they'd gone through with the wedding. It'd been so perfect. Christopher and Luke, her new step-dad, had walked her down the aisle, they'd written wonderful vows, and kissed one fulfilling kiss, but Logan had to say that his favorite part was them being referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. It had meant they had done it. They were married and he loved it.

'Every time I see your face

Every time you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

But ever since you walked away

You left my life in disarray

All I want is one more day

It's all I need

One more day with you'

He looked back to one of the happiest days of his life. He'd been having a lousy day at work. He'd spilt his coffee on himself, deleted an important article, forgotten about a meeting, and lost his worker ID card.

When he'd gotten home he'd been tired and frustrated. He had wanted to talk to Rory because she could always make things seem better, but she hadn't been home. She'd left a note saying to meet her at Tudor Time, a daycare center, at 5:00pm. It was 4:30 then, so he'd decided to leave.

When he'd arrived, the secretary told him that she was helping Karen, one of her best friends, out in the baby room. He asked for directions and then walked down the hall to see why he was supposed to meet her there.

'When the car broke down

We just kept walking along

'Til we hit this town

There was nothing there at all

But that was all okay'

Once he had gotten to the entrance, she'd come over, kissed him, and pulled him inside the room. Most of the babies were sleeping, with the exception of a stray few. It made the room seem nicely quiet.

He'd asked why they were there, and she'd only replied with a smile, "Because I thought we should learn more about children so we know a little more of what to expect for ours."

He'd been confused and questioned her about it, but all she did was smile even wider. That's how he knew it was true. She was pregnant. They were goring to have a baby!

'We spent all our money on stupid things

But if I look back now

I'd probably give it all away

Just for one more day

One more day with you'

On the day of his daughter's birth, he had been so worried, scared, and elated that it couldn't even be described. She'd come two months premature, and Logan had rushed Rory to the hospital. As things progressed, it became evident that there was a problem with the birth. The baby was not turned the right way. It had been to late to perform a version though, so they had just had to hope for the best. Logan stood next to Rory and held her hand as she gave birth to the 6lb. 2oz. baby girl, named Lauren Lorelai Huntzberger.

'Every time I see your face

Every time you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

But ever since you walked away

You left my life in disarray

All I want is one more day

It's all I need

One more day with you'

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when Lorelai reached out her hand and gently rubbed Logan's arm in a comforting gesture.

"You coming?" She asked quietly, her voice crackled and sounded stuffy.

He looked up into her eyes that were red and puffy, showing signs of her previous crying. He found a small hint of comfort in those eyes. They were the same popping blue as Rory's.

"Yeah." He finally responded in a hushed voice.

He stood up and saw that he, Lorelai, and Luke were the only ones left. Luke walked up and put his arm around Lorelai in a comforting and protective way. It made Logan think of all of the times that he had ever held Rory in that way.

'Now I'm sitting here

Like we used to do

I think about my life

And how there's nothing I won't do

Just for one more day…

One more day with you'

Logan sat on the couch next to the fire in the living room just as he and Rory used to do every night. In his right hand sat a flask of whiskey that also hung on his breath. He thought of how he was supposed to go on. It had already been two weeks since her death and one since her funeral, and he still felt the same way he had when the doctor had told him the news. Empty.

He didn't think he could live with this pain. He didn't think there was anything to live for anymore. She was his one, his one and only. The one who with one look could make it all right. The one who completed him. The one he loved. What did he live for now?

'Every time I see your face

Every time you look my way

It's like it all falls into place

Everything feels right

Every time I hear your name

Every time I feel the same

It's like it all falls into place

Everything, everything feels right'

Then, over the baby monitor a cry was heard. Logan got up and walked to Lauren's room. When he got inside, he went over to her crib and picked her up. He rocked her in his arms for a minute and tried talking to her to soothe her. His voice worked and she settled down and looked up at him with those popping blue eyes, then fell asleep. That's when he realized that he still had one reason to live. Lauren.

'You walked away

Just one more day

It's all I need

One more day with you'


End file.
